


Expanding

by CraftMaster_GlitterDisaster



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up HDL, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftMaster_GlitterDisaster/pseuds/CraftMaster_GlitterDisaster
Summary: A companion piece to a longer fic I’m developing, I had this idea for a cotton candy one shot (it’s sweet AND fluffy, y’all) featuring my OTP, Daisy and Donald Duck. Set a couple years in the future, Daisy is a cemented member of the family, and she and Donald have news for the family. I don’t own these characters, if that was not clear :).
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing (Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Expanding

“Vi, I _would_ tell you what my science fair project is, but then you’d steal it out from under me and do it ten times better, and while I would be happy for you, I wouldn’t get a grade because I’d have nothing to show.” Huey Duck, tenth-grader already on track to be valedictorian, teased his slightly younger girlfriend. 

She leaned up against the lockers they were near, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she smirked at her dork. “Hubert, if you discover something earth-shattering without me—“

“ _Bro._ Have you looked at your phone in the past five minutes?”

Huey sighed at being interrupted by Dewey. “You know, I was in the middle of a conversation, and also, this is a class break, I’m not about to just pull out my phone,” he sighed as he turned to face his brother. “Wait, you’re not looking too good, is everything ok?” 

“He’s...he’s finally talking to the family.” Dewey slung his arm over Huey’s shoulder, getting way too in his personal space as he shoved his phone inches from Huey’s face. On the screen was a text from Uncle Donald: 

_Kids, we’re calling a family meeting tonight at 5:45 in Scrooge’s study. Daisy and I want to talk to the whole family._

OoOoOoOoOo 

The late March afternoon finally began to show signs of impending spring, delightful to the Duck boys, Webby, and Violet as they opted to walk home from Duckburg High. Louie had even gone so far as to take off his zip-front hoodie, a rare sight, in order to let his bare arms revel in the warmth. It would be a good weekend to do something as a family, they remarked, all trying to skirt around the disturbing text that they and Webby had gotten in the middle of school that day. Uncle Donald never texted during school.

“I hate to wreck the good mood, but are any of us going to acknowledge the emergency family meeting Uncle Donald called?” Huey questioned, walking hand-in-hand with Violet. “He and Aunt Daisy have been acting really weird since they helped out Scrooge in Venice, and that was over a month ago. I’m really worried about them.” 

Dewey stopped humming one of the songs he would be performing in the spring musical. He sighed. “They were so happy together before that trip, but now...you don’t think they’d think about getting a divorce, right?” 

“My theory that Donald had a secret life in Italy as a vigilante from his younger days still stands. It had to have come up while they were there! I know I’d be mad if my husband kept a secret like that from me,” Webby piped in.

“Hey, Uncle D himself said that family is always worth fixing, so I doubt they’d let one crappy month get in the way of their marriage. We _talked_ about this.” Louie shrugged nonchalantly, his face betraying a bit of concern that he tried to mask. From her shorter height, Webby could definitely pick up on it from under his overgrown bangs. 

They had all talked several times about how the Venice trip Scrooge, Della, Daisy, and Donald had taken seemed to make things weird for their aunt and uncle. They had succeeded in hunting down the Doge’s Amulet, so it was ruled out that their strangeness had nothing to do with blaming the other for failure. Donald and Daisy had asked to lie low for the next little bit upon their return, and every time the kids begged at the door to Donald’s room for him to spend some time with them, they were met with a tired shake of the head. “My wife needs me,” was always the reply. 

Daisy was even more elusive. As of late, she had completely stopped caring about her appearance, opting for scraggly ponytails, oversized clothes, and no makeup, having Donald bring meals to her in their wing of the mansion. If she did eat. The rare times they did see her, she never smiled. 

“They’d better not be talking about a divorce...they were so perfect together…” Webby trailed off. Louie let a single tear fall from his eye, praying no one noticed. He was 15, dang it, he should be able to control his emotions. Webby’s reassuring squeeze on her brother’s arm let him know that someone had seen him let his guard down. He hoped he’d be able to control himself tonight. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

“Dais, we NEED to tell my family. I overheard the boys and Webby trying to figure out why we might be splitting up.” Donald looked over from his workstation to his wife, who had only left the bed a couple of times that day. It was two in the afternoon, and he was really worried about her. Daisy didn’t turn to face him, but she groaned. 

“Donald, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get up, much less talk to your family, for an extended period of time. And I don’t know if we should? At least not yet?” 

Donald sat down carefully on the bed, especially cautious to ensure he didn’t rock it too much. He ran his fingers through his unwell wife’s hair, marveling at how beautiful she was even when she felt like utter crap. 

“What if I told you I already told them I wanted to have a family meeting?” 

She rolled over onto her back, glaring at him slightly. “When?”

“Before dinner tonight, so you can sneak back up here and I can field all the questions they’re gonna have.” 

She sat up with some difficulty. “I knew that people said that being pregnant was awful at the beginning, but sheesh, this has been one of the worst months of my life. And it’s all your fault.” 

“Yep, all my fault, trying to have kids together had _nothing_ to do with it.” Another glare was all she gave in response. 

“Well, at least I can thank you for telling me now, because with all the sick that’s been happening, it’s going to take me at least 3 hours to get anything done to look like a civil animal. Thank goodness we can work from home.” 

Donald moved to the other side of the bed, and lifted Daisy effortlessly, snuggling her close to his chest and looking at her tiny yet growing waist fondly. “Good news, Toots, I have NO plans the rest of the afternoon, so just tell me what you need from me. I’ll do anything for you.” 

Daisy was suddenly emotional, tears streaming down her face. “Oh you’re going to be the best father. I mean, you already are to the boys. I’m so lucky.” She started sobbing as he brought her into their bathroom. Donald couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, because the alternative was to be exhausted by the constant mood swings and emotions from Daisy. _It’s ok, it’s just another five months, and then two more till the eggs hatch._ Donald couldn’t help but squeeze her even tighter, his amazing, beautiful, headstrong wife. They’d get through this together, and they were about to tell his family, so there would be even more people to back it up. 

Donald had never been more grateful for all the people he loved so dearly in his life. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

As dinner time approached, Huey walked Violet to the door, briefly standing outside to probably kiss his girlfriend goodbye. 

When he slipped back inside, Louie and Dewey were flanking either side of the front door. “So, because we’re trying to distract ourselves from what’s going to happen in like fifteen minutes, we’re here to tease you about your new relationship with Violet.”

“Dewey, if you tell him why we’re here, it totally messes it up.” 

“Louie, I’m sorry, I’m just...so nervous and it just kinda came out! I don’t think my heart has hurt so much in my _life_ from the agonizing anticipation of it all.” 

Huey sighed at his bickering brothers, knowing exactly what Dewey was feeling. “Something about all of this just seems so...off. I know that Uncle Donald has the worst luck ever, but I don’t think that his marriage would just fall apart over the course of a month.”

“You’re right, you’re right, it’s just...so weird. Everything is so weird and nothing ever really goes right for Uncle Donald, but the man just never gives up. A month is way too fast for any lasting decision to be made like that, right?” 

Della rounded the corner. “You’re probably right about a month being too fast for a big deal, Dewey, but what are you boys so worried about?” 

“Mom!” All three boys chorused at once. 

“We’re just, uh…” 

“Do you think Uncle Donald has been really weird lately?” Louie didn’t mind cutting to the chase. 

“Yes? But I’m sure everything is fine, it’s Donald we’re talking about! Have you ever had him call a family meeting for earth-shatteringly bad news?” That made the boys pause for a minute. Della was worried, too, but she wasn’t gonna show it. However, she was worried for a completely different reason — she had kinda figured out what was going on with Donald and Daisy a few weeks ago, and confronting her brother and sister-in-law had confirmed her suspicions. Obviously she was gonna figure it out, she _was_ the only other person around here to have been pregnant in the past couple of decades. But she also knew that Daisy was having a really hard time, even by pregnancy standards. She remembered the day Daisy had come sobbing to her about how she was put on bed rest until she had progressed enough, because otherwise she could lose the eggs. And she had never seen anyone soooo sick before. Della was really worried about her awesome sister. Daisy was terrified of telling the family for fear that she would miscarry and bring everyone heartbreak after their hopes had gotten up.

She hadn’t realized that her kids would be hurting too. Of course Daisy was acting weird, and Donald was acting weird, but to outside eyes...maybe it did look like something that would tear their little family apart. “Come on, we’ll walk to Scrooge’s study together, ’kay?” 

Despite all of them being taller than her, at that moment, the teens looked like little boys. Oh how her heart ached that she couldn’t have been there when they were babies, thinking about all the heartbreak and gratitude she felt because her brother had done it all alone. 

This time, he wouldn’t be alone. She was going to be the best dang sister and aunt that Donald had ever seen. She owed him at least that much. Maybe he’d even be willing to let her help after telling the whole family. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Rounding the corner to enter Scrooge’s study, Louie couldn’t help but be both relieved and worried as he saw Donald and Daisy walk in ahead of them. Donald, ever the doting husband, was helping his wife as they walked arm-in-arm, Daisy leaning heavily against him. They wouldn’t be so disgustingly cute if they were going to split, right? Because they were sickeningly adorable. But that didn’t stop Louie from noticing how awful Daisy looked. Normally the picture of put-together, she looked pale, and she had definitely lost weight since he had last seen her, face looking gaunt despite the makeup she had expertly put on. It hadn’t even occurred to him and his brothers to think that maybe Daisy was sick, but she also hadn’t looked as terrible as she was now. Maybe she was getting worse?

Passing the threshold, Daisy was sitting in a big wingback chair in the corner, Donald somehow finding a blanket in Scrooge’s pristine study to drape across her lap. He was standing next to her, rubbing small circles on her back as Daisy’s head rested in her hands. Yeah, a split or separation was definitely not gonna happen for those two. But Louie was hit with a whole new mess of emotions as he contemplated the poor state of Daisy’s health. It would be just his uncle’s luck to have something terrible happen to his wife, but Donald was the last person to deserve it. The poor guy couldn’t catch a break. 

As the minutes ticked by, Louie couldn’t help but awkwardly stand there and observe everyone else in the room. Webby and Mrs. Beakley were next to join, then Launchpad. Dewey and Webby were talking in the corner, hushed tones telling him they were reaching the same conclusion he had that Daisy was really sick. Beakley and Della were in a different corner, talking under their breath, but neither of them looked worried. Hmm. Huey was standing by himself, looking lost and alone as he stared at Donald and Daisy, hands clenching and unclenching as he subconsciously tried to find something to distract himself. He wanted this over with right now, but Uncle Scrooge sure was taking his sweet time, he thought to himself. The richest duck in the world was never one to wait on other people, always early, but frustratingly somehow seemed to miss that common courtesy in this situation. Louie was getting antsy. 

Scrooge burst in the door at 5:56, far too late for Louie’s liking because _c’mon, we’re all on the edge of our seat waiting for you, Old Man,_ but then he realized how worried his great uncle looked. Scrooge made a beeline for Donald, hugging him as he apologized profusely. Louie caught _“held up at work,” “thinking about you all day,”_ and something garbled as Scrooge seemed to panic and squeeze Donald tighter. This was definitely a weird day, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Scrooge so upset, but as the trillionaire’s mask fell, Louie realized Scrooge was just as worried as the kids were about Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy. Well, no better time than the present to get things moving along, Louie thought to himself as he faced his family, ready for the worst possible news. 

OoOoOoOoOo

“Donald, I am really not ready for this,” he heard Daisy mutter from his side. He knelt down in front of his wife, clasping her hand as she kept her head down. 

“Daisy, we know what would happen in the worst case scenario, but I know that’s not gonna happen. You’re too stubborn to let anything bad happen. And, if something does go wrong, we have a roomful of people here that will be here for us.”

She let out a shaky breath. “You’re right, you’re right, but I’m still scared. This has sucked and...I don’t want it to suck for anyone else.” Donald knew how scared she was, and her perfectionism was keeping her from sharing her worries with anyone other than her husband. Donald sighed. Phooey, he wished there was more he could do for her, but this seemed like the best course of action to make his wife feel better. 

He cleared his throat, heart threatening to lurch out of his chest if he didn’t. Everyone immediately fell silent, all eyes on him. “So, uh, family meeting.” Geez he was nervous. That wasn’t even a full sentence, and he felt ready to dart, but he was also incredibly excited to share their news with the family. 

“Uncle Donald, are you and Aunt Daisy getting a divorce??” Dewey couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“What? No!!!” Donald was shocked. Were they acting like they didn’t love each other anymore? He had hoped that his marriage was a good example for all of the kids, especially as they started having relationships on their own. 

“Well, you guys have been really distant, and we haven’t seen you guys together in...a long time. We’re just really worried about you.” Huey had taken his hat off his head, wringing it in between his hands. 

That made Donald’s heart go from his throat to sinking into the bottom of his stomach. “Have we really been acting like that?” Everyone nodded, Donald feeling his face drop. He was starting to feel lost...until he noticed his sister smiling in the background. She gave him a subtle thumbs up, eyes sparkling as she nodded in encouragement instead of confirmation of disaster. He was really glad that someone in this room other than his wife knew what was going on just then. 

Donald steadied himself with a deep breath, putting a hand on Daisy’s shoulder. She laid her own hand on top of his, finally sitting up so she would face the family too. That made Donald feel even less alone. He loved that woman; even when she felt like garbage, she was making an effort to stand with him. 

“We just wanted to tell you guys that Daisy has been really sick lately, and the doctor has put her on strict bed rest for at least another month, becau—“

“I’m pregnant,” Daisy cut him off, and the lack of enthusiasm in her voice was made up for in her sparkling eyes. It was the first time he’d seen life in her eyes in weeks, and she looked absolutely radiant. 

He smiled fondly at his adorable wife before looking at the rest of the family. Della’s arms were crossed as she smiled approvingly. The kids all looked shocked, beaks agape, except for Louie, who had started to cry, muttering to himself, “Oh thank goodness.” 

Scrooge looked perplexed. “How long have you known?”

“Since the Venice trip last month.” 

“And why didn’t you say something sooner, lad?! This is the closest thing I’ll get to being involved with grandbabies, no offense to you, boys.”

Daisy got a little more somber. She swallowed nervously before continuing. “It’s been a rough pregnancy so far, and we’re actually really...concerned that it might not go well. I wanted to wait to tell everyone till later, because I don’t even know if I’ll be able to keep the eggs, if I do anything too strenuous.” 

Everyone sobered up. Scrooge walked over to his dear nephew and niece-in-law, and pulled Donald in for a hug. “Don’t be fools, kids, because you have a whole family to support ye till you’re in the clear. And then there’ll be wee ones to take care of, and I for one would be more than happy to do all the babysitting,” Scrooge said with a wink. 

Everyone else started to pipe up with ways they wanted to help. Launchpad was already asking for their doctor’s appointment schedules so he would be available to take them, Beakley had already been knitting things to keep the baby warm (how had she already guessed at what was happening?), Dewey and Webby asking if they could decorate the nursery, Scrooge shooting them down as he revealed that he had cribs and such in storage for when something like this would happen. 

Donald’s heart felt ten times lighter than it had a few short minutes ago, and he couldn’t help but squeeze his wife’s hand over and over, adoring her and the hard work she was doing. His heart felt like it was expanding as he took in his family, his darling wife, and the baby she was carrying. 

Things may be difficult right now, but Donald knew that Ducks don’t back down. It was impossible to forget that when his whole family was here, teaming up together, to help him and his wife. He truly had the best family in the world. They would get through this together, and he knew they would be triumphant.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Scrooge is a sucker for babies, and Webby stays tiny as a ball of death, and nothing can convince me otherwise. Everyone here is so nice, so I just want to thank you all for reading and being lovely! Sharing my love of these ducks with other people who love them keeps me going :)


End file.
